


21

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Kali pertama di hari ulang tahunnya (dan Lukas mencintainya).
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	21

**Author's Note:**

> Tadinya nggak mau nulis, tapi ibunya Lukas aja ngasih [kado](https://write.as/alightwood/21?fbclid=IwAR12UvJxCd-M8MrC-tZ8UAPS2XLfrUL2sv_ypmpwcHiNHXUVYs2v5bd8b4w), masa saya nggak?

“Selamat ulang tahun, Remedy.”

Kecupan itu ditandaskan di kening ketika ia belum selesai berburu udara, ketika peluhnya belum pula sempat menguap bebas. Dadanya masih naik-turun, wajahnya memerah, panas, gerah, _namun ia tak pernah merasa yang seperti ini sebelumnya._

Ini bukan kegiatan seksual mereka yang pertama. Beberapa kali mulut Lukas memuaskan dahaganya, beberapa kali pula Lukas menuntunnya untuk melakukan hal serupa. Hanya saja, mereka tak pernah sampai di titik ini sebelumnya. Baru malam ini, tepat di pergantian hari, tepat di usianya yang ke-21.

Orang bilang, malam pertama tak selalu indah. Remedy tak berekspektasi apa-apa, hanya menuruti keinginan badaniah yang melonjak hebat ketika Lukas pertama memagut bibirnya tadi. Sedikit takut, mungkin. Takut sakit. Takut kalau ternyata ia memilih mundur dan Lukas akan kecewa.

Nyatanya, Lukas punya kesabaran yang baru Remedy temukan di atas kasur ini. Semua keraguan, ketakutan, kecanggungan—Lukas menunggu sampai semuanya menjadi buih dan sirna ditelan hasrat. Lukas bersabar sampai ia yakin Remedy menginginkan yang lebih lagi—lagi lagi lagi _lagi._

Orang bilang, jangan campur adukkan cinta dan selangkangan.

Nyatanya, di setiap sentuhan dan pagutan dan entakkan dan _pembebasan,_ ia rasakan cinta terselip. Menyelimuti. Menjadi gema bersaut-saut dengan suaranya yang memohon untuk malam ini jangan sampai pergi.

Nyatanya, cinta itu berpadu dengan berahi di mata gelap Lukas, yang tak henti menatapnya, _menginginkannya._

Lukas ingin. Remedy ingin. Ingin mereka sama besar, sebesar cinta itu sendiri.

(Mereka bergelora. Membara. Remedy terbakar di sekujur tubuh; entah api apa yang dikobarkan Lukas di dalamnya. Ia tak peduli; yang ia tahu, ia siap untuk meledak melebur menjadi bintang putih kelap-kelip.)

Dan, masih ia temukan cinta di kedua netra itu, yang kini terpejam lagi kala sang empunya kembali menariknya dalam satu ciuman panjang di bibir—lembut, pelan, tak menuntut apapun, bahkan nafsu.

“Saya cinta sama kamu,” begitu ia berbisik ketika pagutan mereka terurai. Jemarinya menemukan pipi Lukas, membelainya, menikmati rambut-rambut kasar yang belum sempat terpangkas pagi ini. “Saya cinta sama kamu, Lukas.”

Pria itu tersenyum.

“Saya juga cinta sama kamu, Remedy.”

Pria itu mencintainya.

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, anak saya yang saya sayang-sayang!


End file.
